1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for machining a workpiece, which tool is rotatable about a tool axis, having a tool shank and a tool head.
2. Background and Relevant Art
The invention relates to a tool for machining a workpiece, which tool is rotatable about a tool axis, having a tool shank and a tool head. The tool head has at least one land, at least one spiral point and at least one flute.
Such a tool may be, for example, a tap, as described in DE 83 24 835 U1. The tap from DE 83 24 835 U1 has, in its shank part, three axially parallel dirt grooves which are arranged in a uniformly distributed manner over the periphery and between which webs having teeth are arranged. The tap is conically formed on the head side in its chamfer region by a section of the tips of the teeth. Arranged in this region are curling cutout grooves which merge with their rear ends into the straight dirt grooves and are oriented deeper towards the end face of the tap. As a result, webs which taper forwards and have a cutting edge are formed.
Such taps having a spiral point are especially suitable for cutting threads in through-holes. In this case, the chips are brought out in the cutting direction, such that said chips drop out of the drill hole and do not hinder the cutting process due to a build-up of chips.